Unwanted Questions and Mishaps
by Lyrieux
Summary: Professor Gol has to cover a class but unwanted questions lead to unwanted consequences and he ends up locked in a room with a student. Really Funny inside, honest. Please read x


**Okay, to put things straight, Gol and Miss Arnye are played by Me and Mike and Natla (who is only in it briefly) are played by Meg :) So Yeh, randomness and spontaneity right here.:) Enjoyyyyy :)**

*** During a class in which Gol has to cover ***

**Kid**: "sir, when did you lose your virginity?"

**Gol** :

_*" I haven't. Not shut up and do your work"_

**Kid** :

*" SIR? You haven't? ... I'm shocked!"

**Gol** :

_*"Get over it. Now... DO YOUR WORK!"_

**Kid** :

*Kid one: How about no... now tell us more ;)

Kid two: Sir, is it because you haven't found the right person? ;D

**Gol** :

_*"[Sigh] What's it to you?"_

**Kid**:

*Kid one: It's cause I have decided to do my study on you =D

Kid two *trying to get voice over kid one but not working very well*: Or it is cause you swing the other way? ;)

**Gol** :

_*"[Massages the edge of his temples.] No. I am NOT gay. And i suggest you do not do the study on me."_

**Kid:**

*Kid one: why not? I think your a very interesting person... I mean, you lose you temper a lot and I am curious to the reasons it be something to do with when you were younger? or did you inherit it?... was your father abusive?

Kid two: Are you sure? I mean... are you really sure? cause your like what... 50? and you haven't EVER had sex... its not right :L

**Gol** :

_*"Sigh. ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS! And I am not 50..."_

_*[he;s like... 26 ]_

**Kid**

*Kid two: :. really?... okay, what ever you say

Kid one: im not done yet though! sir, we could get to the bottom of this! I could help you find out things about yourself like, if your abusive father was the reason you are angry all the time and you just take it out on innocent students that want to learn. you shouldn't take it out on us ;)

**Gol** :

_*"Mike... seriously, if I wanted help I would see down Dr Minoa in psychology. "_

_"now... Get on with your work before I turn you all into eco crystals"_

**Mike** :

" yeah well, lets face it... she's not very easy on the eyes and you'd have to look at it every time you went to see her.

Have you ever hit a student before? or anyone else in that matter... I mean, your father could have seriously made an impact on your life and you wouldn't really know that he has... unless YOU LET ME HELP YOU!

**Gol** :

_*"Who isn't easy on the eyes? *Augh, he is getting way to engaged on the situation* No I have never hit a student. Now SHUSH!"_

**Mike** :

Mike: Dr Minoa... are you sure? I mean, I can tell you get angry easily and your pretty angry now from the look on your face... I wouldn't be surprised if you had, you can tell me, I think we're getting some where

**Gol** :

_*" I personally think you are getting yourself into something you do not understand. And is a very respectable woman. *horrified smirk on his face* and yes, I am getting angry,... you are not doing your work!"_

**Mike** :

*Personally, I think we are getting somewhere and this is going to be get from my study

*write on note book "has never hit a student... but gets angry very easily"

and sir, I saw that look on your face... there's nothing stopping me from going down there and telling her your true feelings... I could help you get laied! =D

**Kid two**: SIRR! SIRRR!

**hand in air, waving about desperately*

**Gol** :

_*"Stay out of my love life, go near her and I will put eco in your milkshake and what do you want Natla?"_

**Natla**: do you want to lose your virginity to Dr Minoa! =D;)::

**Mike:** Of course he does ;)... :| did I hear you right? okay, thats put me right of my lunch.. *write in note book "threatens students "I will put eco in your milkshake"

**Gol** :

_*Clenches teeth together before loosing it. "NO I DO NOT! I tell you what. If you finish your work, ill answer a few questions. As long as they do not relate to my love life. Anyway, Dr. Minoa used to be a man... *Disgusted face*"_

**Mike**:

Mike: but sir, im not going to finish my study in 15 minutes... I need to know more! :D

**Gol** :

_*"You have 2 weeks or your study. Pick something suitable. Its 15 minutes of pointless questions or nothing. Your choice."_

**Mike** :

*I think I going to go for the pointless questions. its not that much of a loss

*thinks to self "I can always do it in my spare time."*

looks like you got another two weeks of pointless questions a head of you sir ;)

**Gol** :

_*"Oh really. What makes you think that?" Gol, lowers his head slightly._

**Mike** :

*"2 weeks on something pointless and meaningless.. or 15 minutes- 2 weeks of helping someone find out their true self"

**Gol** :

_**Gol rolled his eye's.* "Don't you have prep work to finish?"_

**Mike** :

*"Nope=D I think you'll find im a head of everyone else"

**Gol** :

_*Gol lifts his head up*"Hmmm, i think its my turn to ask a few questions, dont you?" *smirk*_

**Mike** :

*Ermm.. sir, im meant to be finding out about you. isn't this a bit perverted if you do it the other way round?:S *thinks "oh shit... im in for it now"

**Gol** :

_**humph, what the hell is this kid on about* "What are your views on me then, Mr Mike?"_

**Mike** :

*I think your hurt... something hurt you bad at some point and you take it out on other people. im not even sure if you know what hurt you...

**Gol** :

_**Gol raises one eyebrow.* "Anything else?"_

**Gol** :

_**Evil grin*_

**Mike** :

*" your cocky... you think to much of yourself"

**Gol** :

_*"Carry on..."_

**Mike** :

*you think you above everyone else... just because your the teacher.. you think you know everything :N

**Gol** :

_*"...Any more?"_

**Mike** :

*I don't like you

**Gol** :

_*"More?"_

**Mike** :

*I don't think anyone does

**Gol** :

_**insane laugh* "Any more?"_

**Mike** :

*you have the most weird laugh in the world:|

**Gol** :

_*"anything else?" *Insanity maybe?*_

**Mike** :

*im not 100% sure you sane... after that laugh I mean, I odnt think your fit enough to be a teacher

**Gol** :

_*"Ah, Mike. Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage..."_

**Mike** :

*"what?:S... you've lost me now. only crazy people would understand what you just said"

**Gol** :

_**bell rings* "Which is why mike, you will be writing me a ten page essay in size 8 font on the theory behind insanity and will attend detention every night until it has been completed."_

**Gol** :

_*"Class dismissed" *Gol walkes out and begins to walk down the corridor."_

**Mike** :

**Shouts* "WHAT!:-O"

*some students have a little giggle*

*Mike grabs his things and stands at the door of the room and shouts down corridor* "SIR, THIS IS REDICULOUS! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU GET LAYED FOR THE FIRST TIME! IM SURE DR MINOA WOULDN'T MIND!"

**Gol** :

_*"Mr Mike. I can make it 20 pages if you wish."_

**Mike** :

*"Okay=[... I'll shut up..

_**Dr. Minoa walkes past*_

**Mike** :

*Mike: Dr Minoa! just the person I wanted to see :)

**Gol** :

_**calls down the corridor*" Mr mike, if you would mind accompanying me to the observatory. We are in need of a serious chat. NOW!"_

_**Dr Minoa grunts in a manly voice*_

**Mike** :

*Mike: *oh fuck.* maybe so other time?

**Gol** :

_*"Now ."_

**Mike** :

*"fine... *has a little jog to catch up with Gol"

**Gol** :

_**walkes up observatory steps in silence and receives a blushing smile from the new astrology teacher Miss. Arnye.*_

_**Gol keeps a straight face ans walks into a classroom*_

**Mike** :

**Mike catches up but is slightly hesitant to walk into the room Gol has just entered*

**Gol** :

_*"Come on . I wont bite..."_

**Mike** :

*"That's what they all say..."*slowly walks in*

**Gol** :

_**Evil Laugh*_

**Mike** :

*"look sir" *mike begins as he walks into the room*

"maybe I did take it a little too far but that detention you gave me was uncalled for"

**Gol** :

_*"You have to learn when to stop"_

**Mike** :

*"mum that :/"

**Gol** :

_*"Then your mum sounds like a very intelligent person, although..._

**Mike** :

*"although?.. sir, take it out on me all you want but don't take it out on her. it's not her fault im this way... :/"

**Gol** :

_*"I'm not intending to, but..." Interrupted when the new astrology teacher walkes in and smiles. "Excuse me professor, but do you know where the prep-room is?*_

**Gol** :

_*"Yeh, second left down the hall" She nods and walkes out with a smile_

**Mike** :

*"but?"

**Gol** :

_**Slight smile on Gols face*_

**Gol** :

_*"hm?"_

**Mike** :

*"Oh sir;)"

**Gol** :

_*"what?"_

**Mike** :

*"its not Dr Minoa is it?;) its Miss Arnye you really want"

**Mike** :

*"you sly dog"

**Gol** :

_*"Mr Mike, We have already established the fact that I do not wish for you to be involved in my love life. Where were we...?"_

**Mike** :

*"Your not denying it! look, I saw that smile on your face... I think she likes you too. and I mean it... im not joking. I know when someone has got the hots for someone else;)

**Gol** :

_*"Since when were you a professor in this field, . Your 16 years of age. All the same..."_

_*"... I do believe that you should watch your mouth."_

**Mike** :

*16 years of experience sir ;) okay and maybe I will, once tu have admitted it

**Gol** :

_**Evil stare that could unnerve anyone*_

**Mike** :

*"I... never mind."

**Gol** :

*"It seems that your finally learning. On another subject..." *sound of glass smashing*

**Mike** :

*"wow!"

**Gol** :

*"what the hell was that...?"

**Mike** :

*"it wasn't me... I've been here the whole time!"

**Gol** :

**stands up to walk towards door, another loud smash and someone runs past the door, jamming it shut*

**Mike** :

*"Sir... what the fuck is going on?"

**Gol** :

*"Duno." *most illogical answer he has ever given*

**Mike** :

*"And who was that?"

**Gol** :

**Sudden power surge and lights go off. Pitch black*

**Gol** :

*"I have no idea..."

**Mike** :

*"fuck my life, sir!.. where the fuck are you?"

**Gol** :

**small Evil chuckle* "Scared of the dark are we Mr. Mike?"

**Mike** :

**starts moving round room, trying to find Gol or the door"

"no, im most centainly not! I just cant see anything, im scared im gunna walk into someth- *Bumps into Gol*

**Gol** :

*"Augh! Watch what your doing..." *moves backwards and walkes into desk*

**Mike** :

*"Look sir, I cannot see anything!" *Takes a step back, turns round at try and find door*

**Mike** :

**and try's

**Mike** :

**to find

**Gol** :

*"Hm. That's the most logical thing you've said all day..." Sighs and creates a ball of dark eco from his hands which gives off enough light to see a little.

**Mike** :

*"Thanks sir, I do try... what happens if I get to close to that?:S"

**Gol** :

*"Most probably... Nothing, slight headache. Touching it however would be another matter" Gol smiled at the eco in his hand. *this is very rare* :P

**Mike** :

*"Sir, I do believe that is the first real smile I have seen you crack in... well, I have never seen you smile like that.

look if I come back to you, will you please guide me to the fricking door? just don't get to close yeah? I don't want to be screw for life thanks:/"

**Gol** :

*"Aha. Hm... "

**Mike** :

*"oi, I know what your thinking... don't you dare get touching me with that thing in your hand"

**Gol** :

*"I wasn't. I was thinking about something else..." *Concentrates the eco so the light is brighter...*

**Mike** :

*"oh really? what's wrong?"

**Gol** :

*"Nothing you need to be concearned with..." *walkes over to the door...*

**Mike** :

*"only if your sure.. I mean, im here if you need to talk..."

**Gol** :

*"Mike, I would rather dive face first into a rock..." *tries to open door.

**Mike** :

*"Thanks sir, your not the only one whose having a bad day

What's up with the door?"

_**Gol**_ says:

*"Locked. Maybe jammed... well actually..."

**Mike** says:

"actually?"

_**Gol**_ says:

*"You want the truth or something that will make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?"

**Mike** says:

*"Truth.. im not a kid sir"

_**Gol**_ says:

*"Hm... I would of thought otherwise... There is a forcefield on the other side of the door keeping us in." *Gol walks away from the door and sits down on a nearby desk.*

**Mike** says:

*"What? that the bloody hell is going on? why would someone put a force field on the other side of the door to keep us in?"

_**Gol**_ says:

*"well, That is for us to ponder. The time is now half past five..."

**Mike** says:

*yeah and?

*you point being sir?

_**Gol**_ says:

*"That we will probably not be found until 8. And if the caretakers don't come round tonight... tomorrow morning"

**Mike** says:

*"great sir I could be home right now. if you hadn't kept me behind"

_**Gol**_ says:

*"Home? You mean your dorm with all of your trash lying about the place?"

**Mike** says:

*look, its like a home to me okay

*do what I want, when I want

**Gol: **

"hmm..."

**Mike:**

*"oh shush your mush"

**Gol: **_*moves the dark eco from his hand and makes it hover about half a meter away from Mikes face*_

**Mike:**

*"Look sir, there's no need to do that:|"

_**Gol**_ :

**laugh*

**Mike:**

*"You love bulling students, don't you?"

**Gol: **"I am not bullying you, Mr. Mike, I am showing you."

* stands up and walks towards the window *

**Mike: ***"Showing me what? this is ridiculous! can't you do anything to get us out?

**Gol:** "I suppose there is... but I don't think you would like it... there are 3 options..."

**Mike: **"Three? And they are?

**Gol: **"One... we stay here until someone finds us... Two we teleport out of here using my eco powers, but tat will leave you with eco scars.. and three..."

**Mike: **"Leave me with what? What's three...?"

**Gol: "**Eco scars. Disfigurements on your skin. Since it is dark eco, I would expect them to be deep purple and twist up your arms. Quite painful I imagine too... The third option is we jump out of the window, if you hold onto me you wont plummet to your death... we will merely float down. Its your choice...

Boredom... disfigurement... or embarrassment?"

**Mike: "**oh my god, your serious? One, wait here until we are found which could take hours... or we could be here till morning. Two, have messed up scars on my arms. Three, fricking "float down". what the hell is with these choices!"

**Gol: **"They are the only ones I can offer you... unless..."

**Mike:** "Unless?"

**Gol: **"Unless I go out of the window and leave you here, and you will be left to hope I come back and get you out a more... dignified way... If I come back at all..."

**Mike: **"ooh your evil... Okay, option 3..."

**Gol: **"okay, just remember that there is a football game on the field adjacent..."

**Mike: **"Yes... I'm fricking sure..."

**Gol: **"They will all see you hanging off the waist of a professor..."

**Mike: **"Ewww... why cant we just shout them?"

**Gol: **"Because being the loud baboons that they are, they will not hear us."

* Faint calling out *

**Mike: **"You are an arse... you know that right?"

**Gol: **"So I have been told..."

* Faint calling again *

**Mike: ***Sigh * "You know these scar thing's?"

**Gol: **"Hmmm..."

**Mike: **"How bad are they? Do they last?"

**Gol: **"Well, put it this way, you can never get rid of them and every time you go near any type of eco they will sting until the yakows come home. My eco scars spread right the way up my arms , on the plus side, they have been mistaken for tattoos. But nobody can touch them or you unless they too have been infected..."

**Mike: **"So like some sort of STD but worse and visible?"

**Gol: *** Loud laugh * "I suppose you could put it that way..."

**Mike: **"okay so thats off the menu... and waiting... what time is it now?"

**Gol: **"Ten past six"

**Mike: **"Can we wait until 8 and see what happens?"

**Gol: **"Sure. Your choice."

* Faint calling *

**Mike: **" * sigh * Okay fine, but why don't you get a choice?"

**Gol: **"Because I am in here in the morning anyway and I have all the time in the world to wait."

**Mike: **"Grrrr... fine... We'll wait."

* Faint calling*

Are you sure there are no other options?

**Gol: **"Not unless you want to dissolve all of your bones and slip under the door, and hopefully under the forcefield too."

**Mike: **"Yay."

* Calling is now audible. * Hello? *

"Who's that?"

**Gol: **"What's what?"

**Mike: **"You cant hear it? Are you deaf? Is that a side effect...?"

**Gol: **"No... I wasn't paying attention..."

**Mike: **"You don't pay much attention do you?"

**Gol: **"You sound like my sister..."

**Mike: **"That's weird... assuming im a boy..."

**Gol: **"You compared me to your mother earlier..."

**Mike: **"Hm, okay I see your point... were both as bad as each other. I compare you to my mother and you compare me to your sister. Isn't it like... illegal for teachers to have relatives?

**Gol: **"You expect us to be some sort of odd race that has no relatives. What do we do, spring out of holes in the ground? * laugh * I agree with your statement though."

**Mike:**Well, yeah. I always thought teachers were aliens when I was about 7. I thought they came to punish kids and take away what ever freedom we had by giving us homework *giggles*

well... we seem to get on each others nerves I guess

**Gol: **"Hmm. I guess so, but I do believe that we are not all that different..."

* footsteps from outside the door *

**Mike: **"Rea – Who's that?" * gets up from sitting on desk*

**Gol: **"I have no idea..." * Walks towards the door cautiously, concentrating the eco..."

**Mike: *** Takes a step forward and stops to watch Gol curiously*

**Gol: **"I cant see anything..."

**Mike: **"Can't you make that thing any brighter?"

**Gol: **"Sure, but I wouldn't want to dye your eyes purple like mine... When do your Eco-Physics classes start?"

**Mike:**"they have... proves how much I listen. maybe I should now... that things pretty cool thinking about it."

**Gol: **"Hmm. Yes but Mr. Rohan has quit. So you will no longer be having him... what unit do you have Eco-Physics... and what day?"

**Mike:** "Err, Wednesday fourth unit."

**Gol: **"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other..."

**Mike: **"Really, cool, eh, I'll try not to be so annoying..."

**Gol: **Hm. Well, that would be helpful, although at your age its only natural.

*Horrible fizzing noise...*

**Mike: **"Er, sir, what the hell is that?"

**Gol: **"The forcefield..."

**Mile: **"Really, what's happening?"

**Gol: **"Its being dissolved,"

**Mike: **"Really, by who?"

**Gol: **"Hard to say considering I know as much as you do."

**Mike: **"All right smarty pants, calm down."

**Gol: *** Smirks...* * Door creaks open...*

**Mike: ***Takes a step back towards the desk he was sat on earlier. * * A bright light shines into the room, much like the orb Gol is holding, only white. *

"What the..." * Squints to see... *

**Miss Arnye: "**Are you all right? The entire school has been shut down due to a security alarm being tripped and the forcefields were put up as a safety precaution."

**Mike: "**Yeh, I'm all right now I'm not going to be stuck in here all night."

**Gol: **Don't get your hopes up. You said the entire school has been shut down?

**Miss Arnye: **"Yes... All the forcefield's are up, we cant get out of this building unless we dissolve them with light eco."

**Gol: *** Backs away slightly * "I can't go near that stuff."

**Miss Arnye: **"That's understandable. * She smiled * Young sir, maybe you can help me?"

**Mike: **"Erm... doing what..."

**Miss Arnye: **"Dissolving the forcefield at the main entrance to this building."

**Mike: **"Erm, yeh okay..."

All walk down to the main entrance to the building*

**Miss Arnye: **"Okay, pour this in the corner and move away quickly." * Hands a conical flask filled with liquid light eco. *

**Mike: *** Carefully pours and backs away like there's no tomorrow* * Horrible crackling noice as the forcefield dissolves *

"Erm, is that it?"

**Gol: **"Yep..." *Steps outside into the fresh air *

**Mike: *** steps outside too and collapses onto the nearest patch of grass * "Oh my god I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever..."

**Gol: **" Am I really that bad?"

**Mike: **"Noo... just need fresh air. I hate being locked in, I'm like a dog I guess... " * Stands up... * "I keep it together really well though, like a mask..."

**Gol: **"Well we could of shoved your head out of the window..."

**Mike:** Like i said, im good at acting... didn't you wonder why I was sat near the middle of the room?

**Gol:** I suppose not.

**Miss Arnye;** Now now boys, don't you think its time you were going to bed? The rest of the school seems to be back online now...

**Mike: "**Hmm... I suppose so. Enjoy your night sir?"

**Gol:** * walking off in the direction of the staff block. Miss Arnye linked her arm around his, causing him to pull a disapproving face...*

"Maybe..."

**Mike: ***huge smile on his face.. calling after Gol*

"See, I told you sir. I know when someone has got the hots for someone else "

**Gol: **Gol: *Calling back* I'm still expecting that 10 page essay, Mike. And shut your mouth. *disappears inside doors*


End file.
